


Your dreams are never free.

by Robinhoebrien



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Although age isn't really important, Fluff, He falls Luke's crazy plans everytime, I could write a sequal, Luke is 26, M/M, Michael Being an Idiot, Michael is 27, i guess, it's cute, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinhoebrien/pseuds/Robinhoebrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>From a phone booth in Vegas</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Luke calls at five a.m. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>To tell me how he's tired of all of them</b>
  <br/>
  <b>He says, "Baby, I've been thinking about a trailer by the sea</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We could go to Mexico; You, the cat and Me</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We'll drink tequila and look for seashells</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Now doesn't that sound sweet"</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Oh Luke you always do this every time I get back on my feet</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Michael always comes when Luke calls, even at the crack of dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your dreams are never free.

When the phone rang at 5 in the morning the first thing I thought about was my mother. It only took me a second to remember that she died six years ago. A few weeks after my 22nd birthday. I stood in the dark of my room for a second, letting the familiar sadness roll over me when my phone rang again. 

I walked over to my desk picking it up. Private number, I contemplated putting it on silent and just going back to sleep but a nagging feeling made me push the green button. “Hello?” I croaked into the phone, rubbing my eyes with my other hand. 

“Mikey?” I almost let the phone slip out from my fingers. I should have known who it was. Luke. Luke Hemmings. Luke who I haven’t heard from in about a year. Luke who left me with a cat that was originally his. Luke who left without as much as a note. 

“Michael are you there?” He tried again. He sounded tired, but happy. “Luke?” I said, my voice sounded choked so I cleared my voice. “Hey.” I tried again, this time sounding more like myself, my voice was still a bit rough from just waking up. “Where are you?” I continued. 

Luke was silent for a few seconds. “Las Vegas.” I almost choked when he said that. Had he really been this close all this time? I had moved from Australia to Los Angeles after Luke left a year ago. I couldn’t bear being in the place I had all these memories with Luke anymore. Before I could say anything else he continued again. “I’m so tired Mikey. Tired of everything. Tired of my fucking job here. Tired of the customers. Tired of my boss.” He told me. 

“Why are you calling me right now, Luke?” I said running my hand over my face. I knew there was something coming. Luke had done this before, running away, leaving me behind and suddenly coming back with a plan. I always fell for it. He would paint the prettiest pictures for you. Convincing you everything was possible. And it had always ended up with me being broken because Luke had gotten bored and just left. 

“Babe, I’ve been thinking. We should go to Mexico. Get a little trailer by the sea. Just you, the cat and me.” He started explaining. And I couldn’t help but sigh. I knew it, I should know better now. I should stop him. Tell him to call me later, or not at all preferably. I should ban him from my life. Luke’s dreams were never free. But what if this time was different? What if it works out this time? “We’d drink Tequila and look for seashells. Doesn’t that sound sweet Mikey?” He continued. 

He always did this, when I just got back on my feet. Just when I’m okay again, just when I build up some kind of life. Gotten a job, made a few friends and he’s back again. Just like that. Like he knew when to call. “I don’t know Luke… Your dreams they never really work out...” I trail off. I know if he keeps on insisting I will do whatever he says. 

“How’s the cat?” He says suddenly. I look down at my feet where a grey cat is walking around my legs purring. “Moses? He’s just fine.” I say, leaning down to pet the cat. “He waited for you for months at the door though. I honestly think you were the only thing on his mind. He thought about you all the time.” I think Luke and I both knew this was not just about the cat anymore. 

“We just took your pictures down off the wall.” I sighed, standing up again and walking to my bed again. Moses immediately jumping on the bed next to me. “Luke, how do always seem to know just when to call..?” I asked her, despair clear in my voice. 

“Get your stuff Mikey, bring Mose and drive really fast. I promise you, it will be amazing Mikey.” Luke says after a few a seconds. I listen to the promise and I swear to god, this time it is going to last. It has to work out this time. 

Luke and I say goodbye as he tells me the details of where to meet him. After I hang up there are tears in my eyes. I immediately got some paper, writing down the story for my neighbors. A gay couple who I almost immediately befriended when I moved into this apartment. Calum and Ashton. I also told them I would stay in contact. I would, that meant this time, if Luke left me again I would have somewhere to go. 

After writing everything down I got all my stuff together. Embarrassed that everything important was still packed, ready to go. Waiting for a sign from Luke, always waiting for the next adventure. I got the cat’s traveling crate and he all but jumped into it. Like he too knew what was going on, maybe he did know who called? Luke was always his favorite out of us too. Moses always slept in his lap, now even after a year he still only let’s me pet him. He will never even lay down next to me. 

I put everything in my car and sped off. Moses in the seat next to me, looking out of the front window. The sun slowly coming up in the distance. I sighed once more, I couldn’t wait to see Luke again, but it was also hard, once again leaving everything and everyone behind.


End file.
